


Sweet Flower

by moonsmoocher



Category: Paladins: Champions Of The Realm (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 01:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11197902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonsmoocher/pseuds/moonsmoocher
Summary: Ying is having a nice morning in Stone Fort daydreaming about yet another new crush on a girl when the crush happens to find her!





	Sweet Flower

Ying sat at her small table at favorite cozy cafe on the cliffside, where she could look over the bay. Watching the morning sailors race against the rising sun, merchants and captains and traders haggling over goods was an oddly calming part of her morning routine. Black tea just too sweet, her favorite, was just as calming, and The Great Grove had the best in Stone Keep.

Not so calming was the silhouette of Stone Keep itself on the opposite cliff of the bay, the sun outlining the sharp spires and blunt walls. It lacked the organic charm of the city that grew around it, purpose built to keep out. Imposing and utilitarian. The interior of the keep itself was fine, just this specific sight. Visiting as an instructor to Stone Keep afforded her perspective on the city and its intricacies.

Plus, she got to meet so many interesting people, like that Inara woman. She was rock solid! Or at least, solid rock. Well, maybe a bit more earthy, Ying admitted. They met in the keep mess hall last week. She said something about overseeing construction. She tried her best to pay attention but, like every time before where she met a pretty lady, her thoughts seemed to vanish. _A terminal case of gay, no cure in sight_. And that's fine with her.

Most of what she remembered was how big Inara was. Not only was she tall, probably a full two heads taller than most big men she knew, but there was something else. The woman had a presence, the kind that you found yourself rapt with attention. Even as a lover of puns and wordplay, Ying had to admit Inara felt like Mother Herself. When Inara moved, she felt it, like the earth was moving instead and Inara had always been like that. Fascinating, really.

“Ah, the one known as Ying.” Ying started from her reverie and bumped the table, half cup of lukewarm tea spilling on her table, over her mirror. “Apologies, Ying, I had not meant to startle you so. Let me fetch an attendant.”

“Sure,” was all Ying could muster. As if summoned by her thoughts, there stood Inara, here, in The Great Grove, head just under the hewn wooden beams on the ceiling. She wore an aqua blue shawl over a dark green wrap, and a very cute long white skirt with trim matching her shawl. Her earthy brown hair looked like roots (and might actually be, Ying thought), and on her left temple was a flower in bloom, purple and orange petals radiating from the center.  Ying thought Inara’s dusty cool gray skin set off the colors well, and highlighted the definition of her body. _And, wow, she’s hot_.

Ying glanced at her tea covered mirror. On the other side was a woman with her black hair in a messy bun, wearing a fiery orange blouse, and thought she could not see it, her most comfortable breezy rust-colored shorts. Ying felt a little underdressed now, but at least she was presentable.

Inara smiled and turned to the counter where the owner, a shrewd old man, looked at the woman, mouth open and scraggly beard quivering with awe. “Sir, I have startled that woman over there and she spilled her tea. Could you lend me a rag? Oh, and get her a new cup of tea, on me. Make that two, actually.”

The man’s jaw snapped closed. “Wh’ver ye say.” He gave Inara an appraising look and added, “I’ve got a better chair, gimme a mo’.”

“Of course.” Inara turned to Ying. “As I was saying, you are Ying, yes?”

“That’s me, Ying the Blossom, illusion master, mender of images,” Ying beamed. “Uh, a-at your service. You're Inara, right?” Of _course_ Ying knew her but she wasn't about to let her budding girlhood crush just spill out. Too messy, never again.

The owner came from the back room with a short stone table, and on it was two cups, a kettle of steaming tea, a bowl of sugar, and a clean rag. “I’m afraid ye’ll crush my spindly wooden stools, lady. This should be fine.”

Inara looked the same as ever, but the flower in her hair retracted into a bud. “I assure you, your chairs would be fine, but your concern is appreciated. Thank you.” Her voice was tight, and Ying thought his concern was not only not appreciated, but this was a frequent occurrence.

The man’s mouth drew thin. He placed the things on Ying’s—now their— table and shuffled off into the kitchen. “Yes, I am Inara. We met some days ago at Stone Keep, over lunch I believe.” Her flower loosened a little and, almost imperceptibly her stance softened. “I’m pleased to meet you again.”

Inara sat on the short table, now a chair. Her knees came up well above the table line. Despite her assurances that the normal chairs would have been fine, Ying wondered if she would have been comfortable in them.

There was a long pause as they both looked out the window over the bay, then they both reached for the kettle at the same time. Ying’s hands touched Inara’s and her eyebrows raised. They were at once as hard as stone, but warm and giving as her own flesh. Inara’s flower bloomed all the way, the petals a rich yellow that gave to pink at the tips, and she even gave a small smile. “Please, allow me. I am paying for this tea, after all.” A soft rumble of a laugh.

Ying felt herself flush. _Oh no, oh no no no, she’s so cute, what am I gonna do_ … She felt the familiar fog grasp at her attention, drawn to Inara with a weight of comfort. It felt like the same gravity a hearth fire has on a cold winter night. In an effort to distract herself, she set about cleaning her mirror.

“You know, I don't need the mirror to make my illusions, but without it, they all turn out… weird and lumpy. It’s hard to hold myself in my mind, even after years of practice,” said Ying idly. She frowned, the rag was not nearly as clean as it looked. “Guess I’ll deal with later.” She set it down with a clatter and put her chin in her hand, leaning on the table. “What’re you doing here anyway? I have tea here almost every morning and I’ve never seen you around.” A nervous hiccup of a chuckle escaped her. _I’m making a fool of myself in front of this beautiful woman. You never change, Ying_.

“We have completed much of the framework for the new glass mural, and I have sung the stone awake. She’s mending right now, and there's not much to do,” said Inara. She took a sip of the tea and her eyebrows raised slightly. “My! This is delightful.”

“Isn't it, though? Best tea in Stone Keep.” Ying beamed, pleased with her reaction. “What do you mean she’s mending, or waking stone, if you don't mind me asking? I’m afraid I don't recall much last time we met. I was… distracted,” she asked as she flushed. She very much wished she had her veil to hide behind, but it was at the inn with the rest of her nice clothes.

“I do not mind, Ying. We all have our own troubles. I have a connection to the Mother and through Her I can control stone and other parts of the earth and things that grow in it, after a fashion. It's quite a bit more complicated than that, of course,” explained Inara, taking another sip of tea. “It's more like negotiating with the the stone. I sing to it what I would like it to do, and out of respect for the Mother it usually does what I ask. Stone is very tired most of the time and it takes a long time for anything to happen. I have been asking all the stones surrounding the mural to meld, and they're all sore and tired. Stone Keep is taking care of them right now and asked me to wait a while before they work on her.”

“Wow…” Ying murmured. She was leaning forward in her sit, chin in her hands, eyes large and intent. She took a sip of the tea Inara had poured for her. Ah, very bitter. Ying added three spoons of sugar, and after a beat added a fourth. Stir, sip. Much better. “You're a fascinating woman, Inara.”

“Oh, my, I’m just me. Now it is my turn, I suppose. Tell me of yourself, Ying the Blossom, illusion master, mender of images. I am familiar with some magics but I've never heard of such a thing.”

Ying flushed even more. The the way Inara said her full title was very powerful. Truthfully she did not like being called Ying the Blossom, it was just something that stuck over time, but hearing it come off Inara’s polished stone lips sent a jolt through her. It felt like she was spoken to in a manner greater than she could perceive, addressed in entirety. _And_ , Ying thought to herself, _it's very attractive_.

“I could try to explain what I do, but it would be easier to show you. Even those who are gifted in magic gain most watching me in action. How about we go for a walk after we finish here? As nice as The Great Grove is, I think _he_ ,” Ying motioned to the owner, who has by now started to take orders from the people trickling in for an early lunch, “would not appreciate the show.”

A deep laugh came from Inara. “Of course, Ying. Let’s enjoy this tea.”

* * *

 It was just past midday when Ying and Inara arrived at the little beach cave, Ying’s favorite place in the whole area. It didn't have The Great Grove’s excellent tea, but it was cool and peaceful. The sunlight diffusing off the stones at the entrance gave the little cave an even lighting, shadows fleeing to cracks and crevices. Ying liked how that made everything feel. Hidden from the outside, exposed on the inside. Every time she made a trip to Stone Keep, she made a point to visit here at least once.

“My, Ying, this is quite the place,” said Inara, her voice low and quiet. She felt it too, Ying was glad. She was especially glad at the way _my, Ying_ sounded. Incorrigible, really.

“I found it some years back, strolling on the beach. I love it here. It makes for a good practice space, too. But really, I just love being here. Come, the back wall has some nice spots to rest. Before I get started, I’d like to gather my thoughts,” said Ying.

Inara nodded and selected a long hollow, right next to Ying’s personal spot. She drew up her legs, put her back to the side, and drew up her skirt to her knees. Inara’s legs were smooth and defined, with bare feet. Ying tore her eyes away before she made even more of a fool of herself.

She sat next to Inara, leaning her back in the spot that felt like it was made for her, and closed her eyes.

_Ying, what are you doing, girl? You don't just up and take every pretty girl on a date on a whim! What's gotten into you, honestly…_ She was right. This wasn't like her. Something about Inara made her feel bold. She liked it. Not that she was passive or coy, hardly, but Ying the Blossom was not, strictly speaking, an initiative taker. A nice change.

She felt the back of Inara’s hand on her knee and tensed. Ying didn't dare to open her eyes, because she did not want to lose the feeling. Her mind went over what it might be that she did not dare to hope for. Whatever dismissive situation she could muster. Maybe it was a mistake.

“It is okay, sweet flower. Please, I want your hand,” said Inara in a low rumble, at ease and relaxed. Ying felt it in the stone at her back as much as heard it.

“How… how obvious have I been?” murmured Ying.

“You've done nothing but blush and perform since I said hello. It’s very charming. You're a charming woman,” said Inara, punctuated with a small chuckle.

Ying placed her small hand in Inara’s large one. Again, it hard and warm and giving, a quite amazing feeling. Inara’s fingers closed between hers. “Let us be for a while, Ying. It has been some time since I have felt the touch of another,” said Inara with a sigh.

And they were.

* * *

 Ying woke with a slow stir, gradually opening her layers of consciousness, deliberate and full and inevitable. Sound of shallow waves. Muted. The smell of the sea. Too cool for comfort.

Hand hanging down, entwined with another.

She furrowed her brow and resisted opening her eyes. She had fallen asleep holding hands with Inara, the beautiful tall stone woman she had met last week and once again this morning.

“Fascinating,” whispered Ying. She felt Inara’s hand shift a little, and her thumb rubbed the back of Ying’s hand.

“Am I, now?”

“Inara! I-I’m so sorry I fell asleep, I’m just so comfortable, and, and you're cute, and I’m flustered and I don't even know what… what I’m doing…” Ying trailed off.

“It’s fine, sweet flower. This has been the most relaxing day I've had in some time. I am weary,” said Inara. “I need this.”

“I need you,” said Ying under her breath.

“Ying!” said Inara, with surprise and the smallest hint of embarrassment.

“Ah! I mean, I need this too, but it wouldn't be anything without you.” Ying tried to recover but her face was on fire and she still refused to open her eyes. _You crushsick fool. You can't just say that! What must she think of you. Silly girl…_

“Look at me, Ying,” said Inara with the note of command in her voice. It was not just her name, she was again addressed, her whole person. Even if she wanted to resist, she probably couldn’t. Her hand gave a firm squeeze, one of sharing confidence. _I am here, I will keep you safe_ , it said.

Ying opened her eyes tenderly. Night. The moon was peeking out of the corner of the cave entrance, casting a lot of unfamiliar shadows. She had not been her at night before. A mix of emotions swelled up. Deal with them later. Ying took a deep breath and peeked over the shallow divider that had served as both their backrests, not unlike the moon.

Inara’s face was much closer than she expected. Their noses were nearly touching. Inara’s dry, warm breath tickled Ying’s chin, a summer wind in this chilly moonlit sea cave. Amber eyes focused on Ying’s dark gray. The flower was in full bloom, shades of purple and orange, given an eerie glow by the moonlight. And, for the first time, Inara was in a full smile. Ying’s heart was beating fiercely. Shallow breath.

“Show me your magic, Ying the Blossom, master of illusions, mender of images. I want to see you work. I want to see you in bloom, sweet flower.”

“O-okay,” said Ying quietly. She was taken. Utterly enchanted. How could she say no?

She carefully extracted her hand from Inara’s and stood up. Her legs felt weak and wobbly. Unsure if it was not standing for so long, or from how she felt about Inara, the reality of the situation she was in. Probably both.

After gathering her mirror, she moved to the center of the cave and pushed the fog of sleep from her mind. The fog of a crush was much more difficult to let go of, but she managed. She took a stance. Feet light, let the body lift. Carried by energy. The mirror lifted from her hand and rotate once, twice in the frame. Mind clear, reflective.

“The essence of illusion is reflection. I can make a great many things appear, but my specialty is, well… Let me show you,” said Ying. She glanced at Inara, who had sat up, leaning forward.

Ying lifted the mirror in front of her eyes and her reflection. It was still dirty and smudged from tea. Shouldn't pose a problem, but it was a distraction. She focused on the Ying looking back at her and sent her mind through and took in her whole person, and then pushed that through the mirror to the space behind.

“My!” gasped Inara. “What an amazing thing.”

“Hehe, it's just what I do.”

Ying lowered the mirror and gave a shout of horror. The illusory Ying was a true reflection, her face misshapen and discolored. A rookie mistake. The rookiest of mistakes. A quick rotation of her mirror and the reflection vanished, and it clattered to the ground.

“I’m sorry you saw that. You must think I'm a crummy illusionist,” said Ying quickly, tripping over her words in her haste. “We should go. I’ll walk you back to Stone Keep. Thank you for such a nice day but I probably won't ever see you again. I don't even want to see you again after that disaster.” Despite her urgings to leave, Ying fell on her knees and hid her face in her hands, back to Inara. Mortified. If only she could disappear with the twist of a mirror too.

Stone knees appeared on the sandy rocks next to her. Warm hand on her back. “May I see your mirror?” asked Inara. Her tone was one of patience. No command. Ying nodded. Face hot with tears of embarrassment, body shuddering with barely contained sobs.

Inara picked up the mirror and whispered something quietly to it. A pause. “Thank you. Ying, can you look, please?”

Ying’s watery, red eyes emerged from her hands, but only barely. Inara was holding the mirror in front of her, and moments later the frame twitched and the mirror tilted to the side. The old tea just flowed right off. Where there were smudges from the rag this morning, the mirror’s surface wrinkled and smoothed out, little puffs of dust snapping up.

“Fascinating…” Ying was felt a fresh wave of embarrassment at her breakdown, and the tears came up quick again, but she was determined to not hide this time.

“Sweet flower, that was the most amazing display I've ever seen,” said Inara. “I can hardly believe you captured yourself with such clarity. That reflection _was_ you. Truly amazing.”

“But I superimposed the stains. Even beginning illusionists don't do that. It's the first thing we learn.”

“Never you mind. You can show me again. Your mirror is very sorry, she didn't realize she was improperly dressed for the occasion.”

Ying let out of peal of laughter. The absurdity of everything suddenly hit her. “My mirror is sorry? What do you mean?”

“She’s of the Mother, like all of us. I told you I can talk to stone and other things natural. It’s just a matter of listening. It will have to wait, though. She’s tired now. We should let her rest,” explained Inara. “You are not wrong earlier, though. It's quite late and we should be getting back.”

“Inara, you're the most fascinating woman I've ever had a crush on, and I've crushed on a lot of women in my life.”

“Well, let's say… the feeling is mutual.” Inara gave her a quick wink.

“Oh my gosh, you're cute!” said Ying with a giggle. Feeling emboldened once more, she leaned over and kissed Inara’s cheek. It was like kissing a summer warm stone she might find at a shallow river. Inara’s flower contracted into a bud.

“My… we, ah.. we should do this again—” and Ying leaned further over and kissed her other cheek. “Ah, that's, that’s not what I meant. I want to see you in bloom again. I want to see you proud, sweet flower.”

“I would like that,” said Ying, and stood up, picking up her mirror. “Let's get out of here.”

Inara gave a small giggle and held out her hand. Ying smiled. She gave her hand and braced herself as a counterweight but Inara pulled her down into her lap, catching her before she fell all the way to the ground. Inara’s flower blossomed into orange petals with rust-colored tips.

“You are a thoroughly charming woman, Ying,” said Inara, voice thick. Then she kissed Ying on her lips, light and testing. Amber eyes searched dark gray for approval, permission. Ying was much too surprised at this turn of events to give Inara what she wanted right away. Her face darkened and her flower wilted a little. “Perhaps… perhaps I was too bold.”

Ying threw her arms around Inara’s neck and held her close. “No girl’s ever called me charming before. Especially not like that,” Ying said softly. “I’m just a whirlwind of emotions, Inara. Today has been… quite something. I’m scared it was a fluke. Scared I’m moving too fast.”

“I understand. I share many of those feelings. I am not one to get close to others. But, I am bold around you, sweet flower. I like getting close, to see what happens,” said Inara.

“Would you mind kissing me again? I would really like that,” asked Ying in a small voice, unsure if she was even allowed to. And Inara did, this time more slowly. Ying was surprised at how soft Inara’s lips were compared to the rest of her. They reminded her of the way fresh tilled soil felt, sun warm and bouncy, but a lot less messy. After they broke off, Ying pulled herself back up into a hug, and Inara wrapped her arms closer.

“I like when you call me sweet flower.”

“That is because you are, Ying.”

They stayed like for a while longer.

**Author's Note:**

> A little bit ago, I was browsing the PS4 free to play store looking for some very B-grade F2P trash, and I found Paladins. What I did not expect out of it was a such an emotionally consuming ship, but somehow I ended up... writing this, with the encouragement of my girlfriend. Ying and Inara have become very precious to me, and even though MY girls are fairly different from the canon girls (what little lore there is to be canon too) I did my best to be true to them. While being, ah, very self indulgent.


End file.
